


Arrival in the North

by brightephemera



Series: Leif Surana [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Closing Fade Rifts (Dragon Age), Gen, Inquisition, Soldier's Peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Prompt fill for Six Sentences: A rift over Soldier's Peak. (Setting: ~4 months before Inquisition quest Here Lies The Abyss)
Series: Leif Surana [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954573
Kudos: 3





	Arrival in the North

“Halt and state your business,” Loghain said curtly, blocking the path to Soldier’s Peak by dint of sturdy armor, willpower, and an epically sour face.

“Grey Warden, yes? If I’m not mistaken, you are in grave danger from a Fade rift up at your castle, and I have come to close it.”

“No doubt.” Loghain took in Isten’s entourage, her weaponry, and her hand with a single look. “Unrelatedly yet conveniently, you are exactly the woman I wanted to see.”


End file.
